Objectives and Methods: (1) Aid to alcoholic in personal, social and vocational adjustments necessary to maintain a normal, sober and productive life. (2) Serve as a transitional facility in the treatment of alcoholism by providing sheltered living arrangements to help the alcoholic bridge the gap between treatment and his return to the community, and also provide a program to: (a) Strengthen social skills; (b) Improve personal habits; (c) Increase self-sufficiency; (d) Restore independence and responsibilities, enabling the alcoholic to obtain and maintain employment. (3) Develop an approach to the broader purpose of preventive Family Counseling in this area with the focus of our efforts being to prevent an individual from reaching the point where he would enter a Halfway House type of facility. (4) Our thrusts in this area will be preventive counseling rather than corrective counseling.